Taste of Blood
by MarredNobody
Summary: What would you get if Ron fell for the unordinary, Hermione got caught between doubles or evil, and Harry turned in a completely different direction for love? You'd get one hell of a story!
1. The Train Ride

**Pale Skin, a Touch of Blush, Shaky Hands, a Taste of Blood  
****Chapter One: The Train Ride**

Autumn was in full bloom: cherry blossom trees were smelting their violet flowers, the days grew more and more windy, and scarves were tied tightly around each and every student boarding the train for a new and exciting year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, the season wasn't the only thing blooming. Romance was also in the hearts of the older students, a common goal spread out among them.

The unstoppable trio made up of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were about to embark on their fourth year at the magical school. During their journey on the Hogwarts Express, they had decided to try and make the best of the coming term. Danger was constantly lurking on the horizon and they knew it would be wise to enjoy what freedom they had left before something terrible happened. They had already encountered the Dark Mark during the Quidditch World Cup and everyone had been on edge since.

In any case, their goals were simple. Ron had vowed to finally find the courage to talk to a girl, Harry was going to attempt and divert the spotlight from him, and Hermione just wanted something new and exciting to happen. The boys raised their eyebrows at Hermione's resolution and told her punching Malfoy had gotten to her head but she didn't mind their teasing. She had a feeling this year would be different for her. Maybe coming out of her shell would be all it would take but her ideas of what she wanted were far vaguer than Harry's or Ron's so there was much more a possibility of something good happening.

She relished in this logic as the whistle blew from the engine. This was the signal to dress in their robes for the sorting ceremony. Hermione stood and dropped the newspaper she had been reading on the seat beside Ron. She reached into her bag and pulled out a cascade of new, black robes. With a grin, she held them up to her shoulders and twirled in them, showing them off to her friends. Ron looked entirely jealous while Harry seemed to hardly draw his eyes away from the window.

"New robes? How did you afford those?" Ron asked, ogling them with envy. His mouth was half-full with a Pumpkin Pasty.

"Some wizard friends of my parents accidentally gave them too much wizarding money in exchange for muggle money," she replied with a witty smile that Ron saw right through.

"I suppose you were conveniently gone while this happened?" he asked with a snide smile. He meant well and Hermione let out a small giggle before slipping the robes over her head.

"You should probably change as well," she said brightly and then paced over to Harry. "Harry, we're almost there. Are you alright?"

He had seemed fine earlier on in the ride when they had been talking about their goals for the year but now something was obviously on his mind. He looked up slowly like he was waking from a dream. He took in a breath of air and scratched his head.

"Sorry guys," he said softly. "I was just thinking about Sirius and how I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Are you afraid something's happened?" Ron asked, digging through his bag for his robes.

"I just- I'm afraid the Ministry will find him," Harry replied. "Or already have."

Hermione's lip twitched and she sat next to him on the seat and leaned forward, looking at him with an intensity that could bore through him. "Harry, write him a letter if you're so worried," she said.

"She's right," Ron said but it was hardly distinguishable because he was chewing something else from his collection of candy that was sprawled on his seat.

"You're not going to have any room left for the feast tonight," Hermione nagged but Ron looked doubtful. She turned back to Harry. "I'm sure he's fine but he's all alone except for Buckbeak and what kind of company is he?"

"You're right," Harry replied and Hermione beamed happily with an 'I know I am' look in her eyes.

He pulled out some stationary from his bag and scrawled a messy note to Sirius that said:

_Padfoot- I'm starting to worry the Ministry's got you. Please write back but don't use Hedwig. He stands out quite a bit. Give him a bit of food and send him back to me. When he returns I'll know you're safe but I won't be content until I receive a letter. Please write soon. With all sincerity, Harry._

It was a sad excuse for a letter and seemed entirely too impersonal but he didn't have any time to revise it because at that moment, the compartment door slid open. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all marched in, hands crossed over their chests. Malfoy had a sneer grin on his face like he had just accomplished something dramatic. Ron immediately stood defensively and Malfoy sized him up, his gaze wandering about Ron's ragged and faded robes.

"What do you want, Malfoy," Ron spit angrily.

"Still using formalities, are we?" Malfoy hissed with a warm smile. "Nice robes you got there. I see your friend Granger wasn't kind enough to loan you some money."

Hermione stepped forward, anger raging within her. She hated Draco with every bit of her soul but the sight of him at the Quidditch World Cup came back to her for some reason. She, Harry, and the Weasleys had been waiting for the match to begin when Draco, his father, and his mother had passed below and sat in the same box. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy had had a bit of a row but Draco didn't stop staring at her – or so she thought anyway. It seemed like such an odd encounter and Hermione was having difficulties pushing away the image of Draco illuminated by flood lights in a tailored suit. She wished their enemy wasn't so good looking because it was hard to scowl at him when she was trying not to blush at the same time.

"What do you want, Draco," she demanded. Her words cut through her image of him like ice and she saw him as the cruel, cold Malfoy again.

"Weasley, you better control your girlfriend," Malfoy said, taking in Hermione from the ground up. "Nice new robes, by the way. They suit you."

It was the first compliment she had ever heard Draco offer before. It was like he was showing a weakness of his. Normally, she wouldn't have bought such a comment but his voice was sincere as if it were… in awe. She physically shook her head, trying to remove such thoughts from it. Everyone noticed her strange action but she just glared on at Malfoy. He was still studying her when Harry stood up between her and Ron. His face was taut and the letter to Sirius was wrapped tightly in his fingers.

"Don't you have a hole to occupy, Malfoy?" Harry shouted, his spine erecting in pride. He was also trying to match Malfoy's height.

Draco had matured magnificently over the summer. His face had grown longer and more pointed, accentuating his pale, striking features. His hair was no longer slicked completely back, but hung about his brows and ears a bit. He had sprouted remarkably and now towered above Ron and Harry but his thin, angular composition remained. If he had bulked at all, it was in the broadness of his shoulders and tone of his chest. They were prevalent under his dark green-tinted robes. No matter how much he had grown, the same first-year grudge with the trio had remained.

"I just wanted to see the look on your face when you saw the Dark Mark," he replied, holding up the Daily Prophet with a large picture of the skull with a snake crawling through it and a headline that read Dark Mark at World Cup. "It probably doesn't amount to your expression when you saw it that night. Were you scared, Potter?"

Harry leapt forward, aiming a punch at Malfoy who scowled and lurched backwards. Ron grabbed Harry in time and held him back while Malfoy and his cronies took the opportunity to leave the compartment, laughing all the way. Hermione shut the door and faced Harry with her hands on her hips.

"You can't let him get to you," she said softly. "Your weakness is his strength. You know this, right?"

Harry relaxed and pushed Ron off of him. "Yeah, I do," he said. "But I still would have liked to punch him and see blood royally sprout from his face. You're lucky you got that opportunity."

Hermione gave him an incriminating look but Ron mustered a smile. It was contagious and soon all three of them were grinning at each other, remembering how Hermione had punched him after threatening him and how impressive it had been. It was truly one of the memories they would be able to hold above Malfoy's head forever.

With a quick glance, Hermione looked up and saw Draco gazing through the compartment window. When he saw Hermione look at him, he left immediately. Something held her back from telling Ron and Harry what she had seen. It would be her little secret.

Only moments after Draco left, Fred and George fought their way into the trio's compartment. Between them like their prisoner was the handsome, Cedric Diggory, captain and seeker for Hufflepuff. Normally, when he entered a room, every girl let out a sigh of admiration but since Hermione was the only one, she managed to stifle what awe she had. Cedric looked completely bewildered to be in the compartment with a bunch of fourth years. He opened his mouth like he was going to talk but never did and instead looked from person to person.

"This is punishment for your brutalizing us last year, Diggory," Fred said delightfully.

"We're showing you off like a trophy," George said in rhythm with Fred.

"We caught the great Cedric Diggory without getting hexed," Fred finished.

The twins looked up and saw the trio for the first time. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione," George chorused.

Cedric raised an eyebrow, smiled to Harry – who was the only one out of the three who he ever noticed – and wiggled his way free of the Weasley twins when they were paying less attention. They did a double take in unison, looked at each other, and ran out. Fred peaked his head back into the compartment with a brimming grin.

"Looks like we've a seeker to catch!" he shouted. "See you at the feast!"

**A/N  
**As much as I wanted to write out the whole title, FF wouldn't allow me so that's the best I could do. This is my first time writing fanfiction but I write original stories all the time. This was an urge. Let me know if you like it! It'll get really good because I have the most unlikely surprises and ships planned.


	2. Twins and Wins

**Pale Skin, a Touch of Blush, Shaky Hands, a Taste of Blood  
****Chapter Two: Twins and Wins**

By the time the Trio made it into the Great Hall, the four house tables were packed. They scanned the region briefly before they saw the Weasley Twins calling them over near the front of the hall. Ron smiled to see his brothers saving seats from them and took the lead, carefully weaving between students. Harry and Hermione followed skillfully through the crowds until they reached Fred and George. The twins stood and did dramatic bows before showing them where they could sit.

Harry and Ron positioned themselves on one side of the table while Fred and George sandwiched Hermione on the other. She looked at both of them, slightly uncomfortable. No one came between the Weasley Twins but here she was on their own call. She coughed into her napkin softly just as Dumbledore quieted the hall down. It was not an easy task. Excitement at seeing all their friends again made the hall buzz with the sound of student chatter.

Suddenly, the doors in the back of the hall banged open and every student was silence as they watched someone move forward. They had the width of Hagrid and the limp of Filtch. The man had a glass eye that whirled around in place and a peg leg which he supplemented with a walking stick.

Ron leaned in close to the center of the table and explained in a low whisper, "That's Mad-Eye Moody. Remember my father spoke of him just a few days ago. He claimed someone was breaking into his house. Why do you reckon he's here?"

"Dunno," Harry whispered back, getting a very uncomfortable feeling from the man.

"Sorry I'm late," growled the man to Dumbledore when he had made it halfway down the hall.

Dumbledore just beamed back and lifted his arms. "No fuss. Just what we needed actually," the old headmaster said, his half-moon spectacles glinting in the light from the levitating candles. "Welcome back to another term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is our newest addition to the staff: Professor Moody. He'll be filling in Professor Lupin's place for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Only the trio new that Lupin had to leave Hogwarts because he was a werewolf. He had been their best DADA teacher so far and they were sad to let him go. He had also been Harry's father's friend back in his school days along with Sirius and Peter Pettigrew, who turned out to be Ron's rat Scabbers. Ron now had an annoying, small owl named Pig who did nothing but twitter about in its cage all day.

"There is yet more exciting news," Dumbledore said and the crowds fell deathly silent. "An exciting event is about to take place."

Perhaps this was what Percy, Bill, and Charlie had been hinting at all summer. Harry sought out Cedric amongst his fellow Hufflepuffs. His handsome, strong face was grinning in the candlelight. Chances were Mr. Diggory had already told his son about what was happening. Harry swallowed hard and focused his attention back at Dumbledore.

"This year, Hogwarts will play host to the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore said, his voice booming.

The hall immediate erupted into chatter. Harry and Hermione looked to Ron but he only shrugged. It seemed only a select few students knew what Dumbledore was saying. The headmaster had a difficult time quieting the hall again.

"One student from each of the three participating schools will be selected to take part in three magical challenges," Dumbledore continued. "These challenges are designed to test your mind, wit, and skills as a wizard. The tournament has not taken place in over a century, mainly because the death counts became too high for Ministry standards. This brings me to introducing the two other large wizarding schools of Europe. The headmasters of both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive with their possible contenders in October. The champions shall be selected on Halloween."

The noise of the hall grew to such levels, it was impossible to even pretend Dumbledore could bring them back. Excitement was mounting. At the Hufflepuff table, everyone was giving Cedric sharp pats on the back and reassuring words to enter. Across the hall, the Slytherins were aglow with the information. Draco was practically in laughter over the ordeal until Hermione caught his eye. Fred and George seemed more hyped than any other Gryffindor.

"I'm in!" Fred said loudly after Dumbledore's speech was near finished.

"Me too!" George chimed immediate after.

Harry, however, had other thoughts. He rather didn't wish to put himself in the spotlight. This was perfect for completing his goal early. Instead, he smacked Ron on the shoulder. "You should enter, mate," he said with a smile. Ron's face lit up.

"You think so?" Ron asked, smiling broadly.

"Yeah, go for it!"

It was a tossup as to whether Ron's ego or smile was bigger in this moment. Suddenly, a girl from the Ravenclaw table caught his eye. She had tumbling white hair and misty eyes. What interested him most about her was that she didn't seem to care about anything that was happening around her. All she seemed to mind about was the pudding on the table and getting as much of it as she could before anyone noticed the large heap of the stuff on her silver plate. It made him smile but attention was quickly diverted because Dumbledore was sending sparks from his wand to try and get people's attention.

"Quiet!" his voice boomed and everyone's backs straightened instantly. "Mr. Crouch has a few words to say before we begin with the sorting."

Mr. Crouch, Percy's boss from the ministry stepped forward, twittering nervously. The hall stayed silent for him. "In order to maintain the safety of all the champions, you must be seventeen years and older to enter the tournament."

A series of boos struck the hall and this time, the headmaster didn't even bother trying to quiet them. Hermione was instantly knocked around from Fred and George's outrageous demonstrations against this.

It took another hour to get everyone sorted into their house. By that time, most of the students couldn't wait to eat and were halfway done with their meals. Dumbledore looked merry about the whole ordeal but the other teachers didn't seem too happy about it. Excitement rose like heat about the two other wizarding schools coming. For those who had trouble grabbing a date in Hogwarts like Neville, it was an opportunity and for those who were social all the time like Cho, it was a chance for more friends.

Hermione saw the Ravenclaw seeker surrounded by her squad of wealthy friends, all laughing and cooing over Cho. She was the center of attention, always and forever would be. Hermione had learned that when Harry took a liking to the girl. It wasn't something to be jealous of but it did tell her something about herself. She wasn't destined to be the pretty girl who always got guys. In the last three years, this didn't bother her at all. But for some reason, this year, it did.

These were the thoughts that drove her to scoot closer to George and put on a darling smile full of compassion. Both twins noticed at once and rose their glasses to each other. Of course Hermione had only targeted George but quickly realized if she had her sights set on one, she had her sights set on both. That was the way they worked and there was no getting around it. She shrugged this off and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

When she looked up, both Harry and Ron were staring at her with their mouths hanging open. They had obviously seen her subtle flirtation mood and the twins' change in attitude. Ron looked particularly enraged if anything though and it worried her. Perhaps he didn't want her even flirting with his brothers. Was there some moral code against this? She knew Ginny had been all over Harry ever since she met him and if never bothering him. Why was this any different?

"You've got no idea what you just got yourself into," Ron hissed on the way to the common room. The trio was walking together with Hermione in the middle. Ron was flanking her tightly, trying to knock some of his sense into her. Harry, however, was still gaping wide-mouthed at the floor.

"Oh yeah?" she said snidely. "And what is that?"

"You- I- There's-" Ron stuttered, obviously trying to think of an excuse.

"There's nothing wrong with what I did," Hermione insisted. "I think you two are just looking too into things. Harry, really! What is your problem?"

Harry finally looked up. He was half in surprise that Hermione was _flirting_ and half bewildered because Cedric had _winked_ at him in the Great Hall when no one had been looking. For some reason, Harry didn't seem to mind. He had just smiled and looked away.


	3. The Matter with Ginny

**Pale Skin, a Touch of Blush, Shaky Hands, a Taste of Blood  
****Chapter Three: The Matter of Ginny**

Harry looked out the window into the blustery morning from the Gryffindor tower common room. It was Saturday, freedom for the students of Hogwarts. Already, a few students were conjugating on the lawns. He glanced over by the fog-covered Black Lake and saw Cedric pacing the bank. Another figure was approaching him. It was Ginny. She was wearing a scarf tightly around her neck but her hands were free. This was unusual. Ginny normally carried books around with her.

The two figures met and immediately embraced, much to the surprise of Harry. He watched, his nerves on ice as Ginny threw her arms around Cedric's neck. Cedric wrapped his arms around her waist in return. He seemed so much older and taller than her but Harry was probably their only witness. He remembered the way Ginny had seemed incredibly taken with Cedric at the World Cup but he didn't think it would have manufactured into this.

He kept watching and to his horror, Ginny and Cedric began kissing. It wasn't the disgusting snogging that most Hogwarts students took a part in. No, this looked soft and passionate. They weren't eating each other's faces. Something deep inside of him lit on fire. He hated what he was seeing. Ginny had had a thing for Harry, had she not? And Cedric was too old for her.

Angrily, he drew his eyes away from the scene and immediately sought Ron out who was with Hermione by the fire. He sat between them but ignored Hermione and leaned close to Ron.

"Your sister is out there snogging Diggory," he said harshly. Ron's eyes grew to the size of fists but Hermione seemed to get angrier than him.

"Who cares?" she asked loudly, snapping her book shut. "Let her be, both of you! So they like each other. Just because you've never snogged anyone, doesn't mean others can't."

"I will not have my sister making a fool of her self in public. And for your information-" Ron began but then cut off. Both he and Harry fell silent.

"Well you haven't either!" Harry exclaimed.

She raised her eyebrows. That would have to change. But she in the meantime, she was going to toy with their emotions. "That's what you think," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

She opened her book but glanced up to savor the look of absolute terror on Ron's face before pretending to read. Ron went positively pale. He sat up straighter and stared at Hermione with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"You- Was it- my brothers?" Ron asked. "Which one? Or both?"

He was asking but it didn't sound like he particularly wanted to know. Hermione just smiled to her book and turned the page.

At that moment, Fred and George decided to come into the common room. Harry, Ron, and anyone who happened to overhear their conversation immediately stared at them. The twins perked up immediately and relished in the spotlight, even though they had no idea why they were being stared at. They both grinned toothily and puffed out their chests. After a few minutes of this silence, they seated themselves in front of the fire, facing the trio.

"So what's all the fuss about?" Fred asked, smiling.

"Normally we don't rack up that much attention," George said, giving Hermione a slight wink.

This gave reason for Ron's face to turn an even whiter shade. No one said anything. Hermione wasn't quite sure how to carry on her lie and Ron was in complete shock. It was Harry to break the ice.

"Ginny's out there snogging Cedric Diggory," Harry blurted out. "Somehow we got on the topic of snogging and Hermione was defending Ginny-"

He didn't need to say any more. The twins picked up quickly on what had happened. They didn't even seem to mind what their sister was doing. They smiled mischievously at each other and examined Ron's pale face before leaping onto the charade.

"She's got every right to defend Ginny," Fred began, his eyes glowing.

George nodded and Ron's face grew blanker with every word that issued from Fred's mouth. Hermione could only smile. She reminded herself to thank the twins later for the cover. Even Harry didn't suspect anything but only he knew it was because seeing Ginny and Cedric kissing had upset him.

"So, Defense Against the Dark Arts come Monday," Harry said, attempting to change the subject. "Professor Moody. New teacher and all."

"He's brilliant," George said. "We had him yesterday."

"You actually learn something!" Fred piped in.

"Lupin taught us things though," Hermione said, defending their past teacher.

"Even Quirrel wasn't terrible," Harry admitted. "You know, until he tried to kill me. That put a damper on things."

"Lockhart was rubbish though," Hermione insisted. "Don't even try to defend him."

"Just be glad Snape hasn't acquired the position, right?" Fred said.

Ron was silent in shock still.

They continued their conversation about past DADA teachers until early afternoon when Ginny burst into the common room looking windswept and happy. The trio and the twins just stared at her. A few snickers let out around the room. Harry and Ron were giving her a nasty eye, Hermione was brimming at her, and the twins were pretending to snog each other until they broke into laughter. Ginny's face turned a brilliant shade of pink and her eyes grew as large as Ron's before she ran to the girl's dormitory. Hermione was about to follow but Fred shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that," he warned. "Ginny's nasty when she's embarrassed."

"I remember when Harry stayed at the Burrow two years ago and she got all embarrassed when she saw him," George explained. "We tried talking to her later and she screamed at us about being too suspicious."

Hermione nodded slowly and then continued with her book. She had skipped about four pages just from the scheme she had set up and was now trying to find her position again. It was her way of saying "very well" without being too open to the twins. They were sweat but nothing would come out of their back and forth flirting for obvious reasons. However, this sense of mystery she was setting up as boundaries looked more like bait for the twins who were born rule breakers.

"If you don't follow Ginny," Fred began, "you could always follow us."

Hermione looked up suddenly. Ron's face had gone through so many contortions, though this was certainly the best. His face was already snow white and flat as can be. His eyes were stretched and red from not blinking. His mouth was shaped in sheer terror and his hands were creeping up to his jaw in shock.

"Sure," Hermione said, slamming her book shut carelessly.

She stood, setting the book where she had been sitting. Harry and Ron were staring at her as she waited for Fred and George to lead the way. They both had silly, wolfish grins stuck to their faces as they led her from the common room. Ron was blubbering something incomprehensible but no one seemed to care or even notice. The twins slid out from the common room, Hermione sharp on their heels. Their long red hair hung over their faces as they turned and crossed their arms over their chests in unison.

"Okay, look, essentially I hinting that I snogged one of you but it was just to annoy Ron though I don't know why it annoys him and you guys played along with it so I thought it was okay and I let it go," Hermione said but it came out like one solid word.

"Who cares?" Fred asked. "Besides, we could always make what you said the truth?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. The twins were too much of a joke to take seriously on anything but a tiny part of her reminded her of her goal. She did want change. Cho's face came to her mind. How could one girl have so many guys after her? It wasn't fair. This fueled her desire.

She looked between Fred and George. Neither of them made a move. She was tempted to snog them both, one after the other but she wouldn't even know who to begin with. That was the problem. She couldn't have them both even if she did want to date them but they were so similar there would be no way to tell which one was better. In all honesty, she just wanted to date to have fun but this was too difficult to decide upon so she left it up to them to decide. Perhaps this wasn't the wisest idea she had ever made.


	4. The Snogging Game

**Pale Skin, a Touch of Blush, Shaky Hands, a Taste of Blood  
****Chapter Four: The Snogging Game**

Fred and George smiled at each other. If Hermione was going to just stand there, they were going to take full advantage of her. In unison, they stepped forward and each kissed her on a cheek. Her face drained of all color and she stepped back as soon as their lips left her skin. She placed her finger tips up where their lips had been and stared at them.

"What was that?" she asked.

"One," they said together.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"It's called the Snogging Game," Fred said eagerly.

"We each have one," George said.

"But neither of you _snogged_ me," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"Have to get technical on us, don't you?" Fred said wryly.

"That's her nature," George said with a shrug. "Then again, we can change that."

"I don't think so," Hermione said, turning back to the common room. Her cheeks had flushed violet and she wanted to leave before she got even more embarrassed. She loved the attention but she would much rather try and get Ron's face ghostly white again instead of make a rash move. "So that means zero, to the both of you."

Professor Moody entered the classroom like any other peg-legged, glass eyed, chiseled- face Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would: by storming in ten minutes late and blowing up the first thing that crossed his path (which happened to be Parvati's ink well). Blue ink spurted out all over her desk and she looked entirely enraged over the whole ordeal.

On the other hand, Crabbe and Goyle (Gryffindor landed double DADA with Slytherin) were laughing their heads off. Professor Moody silenced their joyous laugher with a sharp snap of his neck (it literally did snap) and a quick dart around of his glassy eye that seemed loose within its socket. The whole mood in the room seemed to dim considerably (because double lessons with Slytherin wasn't enough to mourn over) and even Hermione, who was normally very eager to learn, was slouched in her seat.

"I'm Moody. There will be no fooling around in this class," the harsh professor said between his teeth as he wrote his name on the chalkboard. It was a painful experience for everyone because the chalk scratched and hissed angrily against the slate. "Now, who can tell me what the three Unforgivable Curses are?"

The class went deadly silent. Every student knew what was next; especially Neville, who squirmed in his seat at the mention. The lesson passed at a snail speed and finally, right before Moody was about to describe the killing curse that Harry knew so well, the door burst open. A spunky-looking, wide-eyed girl skipped in, completely unfazed by Moody's appearance, and handed him a note. She then looked out at the students as Moody read the note, her blue eyes huge and light eyebrows raised slightly.

It was the girl who had caught Ron's attention during the sorting ceremony, the girl who almost every student except for him knew: Luna 'Loony' Lovegood. She smiled lightly and Ron wondered if her eyes grew any larger, they would pop out of her skull. He nudged Harry who was secretly hoping the note was for him so he could escape Moody's lesson. Unfortunately, it became obvious it wasn't.

"Malfoy," Moody said gruffly, "entrance hall and Miss Granger, to the Great Hall with you."

Murmurs rose throughout the classroom (quickly silenced by another snap of Moody's neck). Draco smiled broadly at the notion of escaping the lesson. Harry hoped he was being sent away forever. Hermione stood slowly, her eyes wide. She thought she was in trouble for something and was attempting to recall everything she had done within the past twenty-four hours. Nothing significant graced her mind as she packed her bags and slid out from the classroom, all eyes on her. Draco strode out after her, a smirk on his face in Harry's direction.

Outside the classroom, Hermione paid no mind to Draco as she headed down a corridor. Luna was skipping at her side, a bright smile on her face. She had never been good friends with Luna who was open-minded and free-spirited. Hermione tended to be literal and text-book perfect. The conflicting personalities left a gap in any kind of relationship that could have had.

"Lu- Luna," Hermione said tentatively, her eyebrows furrowed. "Do you know _why_ I'm being summoned to the Great Hall?"

"Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you," Luna replied with a nod. "That's all I know." She paused as Hermione watched her feet. "I don't think you're in trouble. I have to go back to Astrology here. Good luck."

With that, the mysterious third year skipped off down a side corridor, her wavy blond hair thudding against her back in graceful sweeps. Hermione lowered her head, holding her books across her chest. She thought she was doomed but had no intention of running.

"Granger," Draco called from behind her, stepping up his pace to fall in line with her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat.

"Conversation," he said, brushing his platinum white hair out of his eye. "Why? What do _you_ want, Granger?"

"Nothing from you," Hermione said hastily and picked up her speed.

"Whoa there!" Draco said, smiling. He grabbed Hermione's shoulder and twisted her around.

"What?" she practically yelled. Luckily, the halls were deserted.

"Why so stiff all the time?" Draco said, his face softer than she had ever seen in before. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Right, you'll only harass me," Hermione growled under her breath.

"Am I harassing you?" Draco said, raising his eyebrows. "I'm just trying to talk."

"Get your hand off of me!" she yelled, grabbed his wrist and throwing it off her shoulder. He stepped back, his face contorted into a mixture of fury and sadness. His nose flared and he threw up his hands in defeat.

"Have it your way, Mudblood," he said coarsely and she flinched. "You want to play dirty, we'll play dirty. I'm sorry I ever tried to make amends."

"That was you making amends?" she cried. "That was a horrible effort!"

"What do I have to do then?" he shouted back.

"I- what do you- You don't have to do anything because you're chosen your side and dug your grave," Hermione said, stuttering slightly. "It's a shame too because if you weren't so… malicious…"

Draco took a step forward. "Then what? You'd listen? You'd be my little friend? You'd play a stupid game of charades with me until we guess what the other wants? Have fun with that but you'll be playing alone." With a hurt look, he bumped past her, tearing her shoulder back. She spun around and looked at him in disbelief, not knowing what he was getting at.

"What are you talking about?" she yelled after him. He paused and tilted his head over his shoulder.

"I _admire_ you, Hermione," he said coolly and then continued walking.

Hermione was in stunned disbelief. First off, Malfoy called her by her first name. She had never heard him say her name before. Secondly, he admired her? What did that mean anyway? It didn't matter. She wouldn't have any further time to talk to him about it, seeing as he was tramping down the marble staircase to his father. He must have been pulled out because Lucious had come to visit. With a sigh, she watched his father's eyes jump to her at the top of the staircase and then back down at his son.

She turned and headed into the Great Hall. To her horror, Dumbledore was sitting at the Gryffindor table with no one other than Fred and George Weasley. Both twins were smiling intensely and talking to Dumbledore who was laughing pleasantly. It looked like an all-around bad situation for her. Did Dumbledore know about her and the twins? Was he going to intervene?


End file.
